


sleep demon

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kink: sleeping themes.





	sleep demon

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“I’m glad it’s not a wig,” Massu says to Kame as they each brush their teeth for exactly two and a half minutes in the bathroom mirror. After a synchronized spit, Massu adds, “You have really good hair right now.”

“Thanks,” Kame replies, flashing a toothpasty grin, and Massu doesn’t mind being paired with him after all. He would have preferred to share a room with Nakamaru, but he’d turned in early with Shige and somehow Kame feels just as comfortable to be around. They have a lot of the same quirks, it seems.

Besides, it could be worse – he could be in Tegoshi’s place. Massu would definitely not want to be the dash between two Ts, although technically they’re three Ts. Either way, Massu is grateful that their room is all the way down the hall.

Compared to that, Massu is happy to slip under the covers next to Kame, each keeping to their respective side of the invisible line that runs down the center of the bed. Kame’s not nearly as weird about touching as Massu is, but he still likes his own space while he’s sleeping. There isn’t even a tug-of-war for blankets, and Massu watches as Kame rolls onto his side facing Massu, his eyelids fluttering shut as he falls right to sleep.

Massu takes the opportunity to look at him, not in the creepy Edward Cullen way but because he’s right there in front of his face. Kame’s features are prominent even in the dark, his torso rising and falling with each slow breath as he lay oblivious to Massu’s stare. His lips purse in his sleep, like he’s dreaming about talking, and Massu almost jumps when Kame pulls his arms to his chest and snuggles with himself.

It’s kind of cute, and Massu smiles as he allows the weight of his own eyelids to drop and succumbs to his own slumber. He’s barely asleep for one minute before his dream starts, too soon to be natural, and he actually thinks he’s still awake until he notices that the other person in bed with him isn’t completely human.

“Takahisa~” Kame hisses in this low, almost demonic tone Massu hasn’t heard from the other before, not to mention that no one calls him by his full first name. “Is it just a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare?”

Confused, Massu just nods, feeling the weight of his heavy head even in his dream state, and his limbs stretch without movement as Kame approaches him. Horns stick out from his forehead and Massu wonders if his drama has come to life, never mind that the first episode hasn’t aired yet and Massu hadn’t really planned on watching it anyway. He doesn’t normally like demons.

Kame seems to be okay, though. He may be a demon, but he still has Kame’s face and when Kame gets close enough to touch him, that’s gentle, too. Fingers rake up and down Massu’s bare arm and it’s not triggering at all, in fact the exact opposite as tension soars through Massu’s nerves and accumulates in his groin.

“Kame,” he tries to say, but nothing comes out, his lips not even moving. All he can do is look at Kame, mute and paralyzed and completely helpless under whatever power Kame is unleashing onto him.

It’s a relief when Kame leans down to kiss him, the worry and anxiety fizzling out inside Massu and replaced with more pleasant emotions. His body curls towards Kame from a power not his own, but he can’t be bothered with Kame’s lips pressing against his, practically sucking the kiss out of him, hands wandering lightly over Massu’s body.

No, Massu doesn’t hate this demon at all. Kame’s breath is minty and he smells like raspberry body wash and Massu can’t get enough, wishing that he had control of his own body only so that he could reciprocate. It’s so sensual and surreal and Massu’s kind of sad that it’s only a dream, because it feels so good even if he would probably never do something like this in real life.

If he were awake, he’d probably jump out of his skin when Kame’s hand drifts down the front of his pajama pants, but Massu’s dream counterpart just pushes up into the touch and gasps into Kame’s mouth. Kame kisses him harder, pushing him further into his subconscious, and the next thing Massu knows, he feels the weight of Kame’s hard cock in his hand.

Kame presses a sweet noise into Massu’s tongue and it’s gorgeous, sending a shiver up Massu’s spine that ends up flat on the mattress as Kame rolls them over. They fit together nicely, Kame’s thin body enveloped by Massu’s muscles, and the backs of their hands collide as they consolidate their stroking. A desperate release of tension bubbles up in Massu’s throat, but it won’t come out no matter how hard he tries. He never thought he’d want to _moan_ so badly before.

The temperature under the covers rises as Kame squeezes both of their lengths, something that Massu hasn’t done before but somehow knows exactly how it would feel. His body arches, his breaths coming in spurts as his cock rubs along Kame’s and he starts to wonder if it’s possible to come in your sleep.

“Massu,” Kame breathes against his lips, sounding a bit shocked, and suddenly Massu can move. It occurs to him that Kame is normal now and Massu’s completely awake, but Kame’s also still kissing him and grinding down against him and Massu’s next groan is very, very real.

“Oh, my god,” Massu says, on his own, and it sums up his shock and mortification and arousal all in one expression. He doesn’t know how this happened or why, but he’s certainly not going to stop and Kame’s aggression tells him that he’d have a hard time doing so even if he wanted to.

Massu’s orgasm surprises him, setting off Kame, and feeling Kame pulse against him is the strangest and hottest experience he’s ever had. All Massu can think is that they sound good together like this, Kame’s tenor and Massu’s baritone, the harmony music to his ears as he decidedly ignores the sticky mess they just created.

He doesn’t want to open his eyes, but he has to eventually, and Kame’s giving him a sleepy face that’s a cross between disbelief and satisfaction. “Not that I’m complaining, but do you often seduce people in their sleep?”

“You were a demon,” Massu blurts out, his thoughts all jumbled up.

Kame laughs. “I don’t think I’ve ever gotten _that_ reaction in bed before.”

Massu brings his hands to his face, feeling a bit like an ostrich burying its head in the sand. “You came to me in my sleep,” he tries again. “You looked like Bemu and I couldn’t move.”

“Your dreams are awesome,” Kame says, gently pulling one of Massu’s hands out of the way to press their lips together. It’s soft and chaste and makes Massu’s heart race just when it had started to calm down, and it ends entirely too soon. “Since we’re both up, we should go shower before this dries. I can’t sleep if I feel gross.”

Massu stumbles to his feet and follows Kame to the bathroom, a little bewildered and looking forward to going back to sleep.


End file.
